


I Dwell In Darkness Without You [fanart]

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Willow (1988)
Genre: F/F, Fan Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: The 1988 fantasy classic Willow but with Henry and Regina and Emma instead omg omg OMGThis drawing is based off my favorite version of the movie poster!





	I Dwell In Darkness Without You [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I dwell in darkness without you (and it went away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445971) by [Aofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofie/pseuds/Aofie). 

Willow is one of my favorite movies ever, and I never would've expected a crossover with it to show up anywhere but Aofie has given us all (but specifically me, without even knowing it) a _gift_.

Thank you, Aofie!!!

and also, thank you to the sqsn mods! Thank you for all of your hard work and tolerating my weirdo jokes in emails!! Thank you all!!!


End file.
